Hey Gamer, come play with me
by slurrp9
Summary: Basically just short drabbles of Sun-Il's internal monologue throughout the manhwa. Mostly his thoughts about Jee Han. Note: Sun Il is in love with Jee Han in this fic. Also, the first chapter starts around the time that the manhwa starts. Warning: this may contain spoilers in the distant future and there may be smut and/or fluff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jee Han has been my best friend since kindergarden.  
He is my only friend, to be honest. That's why I value him the most out of anyone else in the world.  
He's my adorable, little, normal human friend. That's why I haven't told him about myself. Or my sister or my family.

I couldnt forgive myself if he got pulled into the abyss because of me.

He's just a normal human, he wouldn't be able to survive a day in the abyss. I'd have to protect him all the time, not that I'd mind.  
I would be his knight in shining armor, his savior. And then once I'd saved him, he would thank me and he would jump into my arms and we would kiss and-

haha that's not going to happen Jee Han is way too proud for any of that, maybe he'd blush a bit and mutter a thank you while staring downwards.  
Ah~ that's still pretty cute, I'd like to see that as well.

But obviously this won't happen. Jee Han will never find out about me or the abyss or any of it. I'll protect him from it.  
I'll make sure that my Jee Han can live his normal, adorable human life to the fullest. And anyone that gets in the way of that-I'll kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe Jee Han is paying for my lungh today~ lucky me~ Ah, but I wonder what important question he needs to ask me that would force him to bribe me with food.  
Oh well, it's probably not anything too important, right? He probably just wants the answers to the homework or something.

"What do you have to do to get out of an Illusion Barrier?" he asks so easily that I almost miss it

"To get out of an Illusion Barrier, you just have to use your Aura with the will to get out of..."  
"Wait"  
Jee Han isn't supposed to know about Illusion Barriers, he's just a normal human.

This person isn't Jee Han.

I grab him by the throat and lift him up, "What did you do to my friend?"

 _If you harmed Jee Han I will never forgive you, I will let you die slowly and painfully, so tell me now,where he is._

"Hey" the person says meakly, "I'm...your father..." he says as he pokes me in the side.

That's Han Jee Han alright.  
There's no one who'd spout that type of random bullshit in this type of situation.  
But how the hell does he know about Illusion Barriers?  
What the hell happened to him?

"Well, Hold on. Why'd you ask me something like that? Do you know how confused I am right now?" I say to him, sitting back down on the bench that we had been sitting on before I grabbed his throat and threatened him.  
"There's no way you should know what that is."

"I didn't until a few days ago. But now I do."  
"I also know who you really are" he continues.

"Wait. What?" how does he know?

"Chuncumoon's Heir Shin Sun-Il" he knows who, no, what I am. Does he know about the abyss too? Is he already involved with it?  
What the hell, he isn't supposed to know about this. He's supposed to live a fun, uninterrupted, normal human life.  
Since he already knows about who I am, he MUST have gotten involved with the abyss in one way or another.  
How? Who introduced him to it? He couldn't have done it himself, he was born a normal human being, right?  
Whoever the hell brought him to this lifestyle will pay dearly.

So Jee Han is a natural ability user, huh.  
Just his luck.  
Seems like he actually didn't know anything about the abyss before this.  
And now I'm the one explaining it all to him, I'm the one dragging him into this lifestyle.  
Ah, but if I didn't answer his questions he'd hate me. I don't want that.  
I'll just have to take responsibility.  
I'll protect him when he need's protection. And I'll help him get stronger when he needs to get stronger.  
I'll make sure that no matter what he doesnt get harmed whatsoever in the abyss. I couldn't live with myself if he got injured.  
I'll take responsibility and I'll help and I'll protect him, afterall he's my most important person in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I know I've been REALLY inactive lately, but I promise i'll publish at least one more chapter by the end of the week (im actually workind on that one right now). I hope I can publish more chapters faster in the future. This chapter is still taking place in the same time as the last one, I realize many that read the first 2 chapters are probably way ahead and maybe dont remember this scene at all (i put barely any detail into the setting so its pretty hard to know the scene anyways) but I still decided to not skip ahead. And as always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Even after I showed Jee Han my abilities, he still remained my friend.  
He didn't leave me even though I could clearly see that he was scared when I punched that wall... I guess thats why i love him so much.

In fact I think we've somehow gotten closer now, I can help him figure out his ability, and I can now occasionally talk with him about Chuncumoon.I still can't tell him everything, he's just not ready yet.

One day I'll make him my bride, and then he'll be part of the Chuncumoon clan and I'll finally be able to talk to him about everything openly.

I can't wait until that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this is a bit of a quick chapter to add to the last chapter cuz I know it was short. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jee Han came to visit me today.

I must look pretty miserable to him, laying injured in bed, with almost everything bandaged up but my face.

This is kinda embarassing, especially after I promised to take care of Black Summoner so cooly, as if i knew what I was doing.  
That was really pathetic of me.

Ah, but I got to see Jee Han's worried face, so cute~

His angry face was cute too~

But... I still dont ever want to see him that worried again, the look he gave me almost hurt me more than what the Black Summoner did.

I never want to make Jee Han that upset again. I don't ever want to make Jee Han feel guilty because of one of my decisions. I don't want him to get even deeper involved with this just because of me.  
I don't want Jee Han hurt. But I don't think that I can stop him anymore, I know from his tone that he's determined to get stronger, no matter what I said about dying before. Thats just the way he is...

* * *

Jee Han, that asshole. Got such a great ability just from being addicted to games~~~~

He managed to heal me simply by touching a book and pressing some buttons

Ahh im kinda jealous, but that ability is sure to bring in some trouble in the future...  
Ughhh~ life is getting reaalllyy complicated, I think laying back down in bed.

I sit up, "Hey Sis!"

"What?!" she shouts back.

"You didn't harass Jee Han when he was here, did you?!"

She shows up at the doorway, grinning "Only a little bit."

"I told you he doesn't like you doing that!" I get out of bed and run out the door, after my sister. "You need to stop doing that...!"


End file.
